This invention relates to a process for the production of amine polysulfide silicate reaction product by reacting an alkali metal compound, sulfur, polyfunctional amine and an oxidated silicon compound to produce an alkali metal amine polysulfide silicate reaction product which may be further reacted with a polysubstituted organic compound, polyfunctional epoxide compound or mixture thereof to produce novel useful resinous products.
The novel alkali metal amine polysulfide silicate reaction product is very useful as an intermediary in the production of compounds and resinous products. The alkali metal amine polysulfide silicate reaction product may be reacted with an acid compound or salt-forming compound to produce an amine polysulfide silicate reaction product which may be further reacted with aldehydes, organic dicarboxylic acids, organic dicarboxylic acid anhydrides, epihalohydrins, polyepoxide compounds and resins, isocyanate compounds, polyisocyanate compounds, polyurethane prepolymers, polyisocyanate silicate prepolymers, ketones, polyhalogenated organic compounds and mixtures thereof, to produce resinous products. These resinous products may be used as molding compounds, as adhesives, as coating agents, as foams for insulation, etc.
The novel alkali metal amine polysulfide silicate reaction products are useful as an intermediary in the production of useful compounds and resinous products and may be reacted with polysubstituted organic compounds, epihalohydrin, polyepoxide compounds, isocyanate compounds, polyisocyanate compounds, polyurethane prepolymers, polyisocyanate silicate prepolymers, and mixtures thereof, in order to produce resinous products which may be used as molding material, as adhesives, as coating agents, as foams for insulation, as putties, as caulking agents, as elastomers, etc. The resinous product produced by the reaction of the alkali metal amine polysulfide silicate reaction product with polysubstituted organic compounds such as ethylene dichloride may be used to cure polyepoxy resins and polyurethane prepolymers.
Alkali metal amine polysilfide silicate reaction products are produced by reacting the following components:
A: sulfur; PA1 B: an alkali metal hydroxide; PA1 C: an oxidized silicon compound; PA1 D: an organic polyfunctional amine. PA1 E: an organic compound having at least two carbon atoms, each of which is attached to a substituent which will split off during the reaction; PA1 F: polyfunctional epoxide compounds and resins. PA1 A: sulfur--1 to 4 parts by weight; PA1 B: alkali metal hydroxide--2 parts by weight; PA1 C: oxidated silicon compound--1 to 2 parts by weight; PA1 D: polyfunctional amine--0.5 to 4 parts by weight. PA1 (a) About equal parts by weight of sodium propylene diamine polysulfide silicate reaction product and polyepoxide resin (glycidyl polyether of resorcinol) are thoroughly mixed, then applied to layers of fiberglass cloth to produce a 1/8"-thick panel. The panel cures in from 30 minutes to 24 hours to produce a strong panel which may be used in construction. The same method may be used to produce boats. PA1 (b) The alkali metal polyamine polysulfide silicate is mixed with dilute hydrochloric acid until the pH is about 7 to 80 and the salt and water are drained off, thereby producing a soft, pliable product which may be used as caulking material around windows, doors, on boats, etc. The polyamine polysulfide silicate reaction product may be mixed with an equal volume of polyisocyanate (MDI), then used as a coating agent on wood. The mixture forms a hard, tough coating on the wood in from 2 to 12 hours. PA1 (c) Sodium diethylenetriamine polysulfide silicate reaction product is mixed in an aqueous solution with ethylene chloride to produce an emulsion ethylene diethylenetriamine polysulfide silicate reaction product which is used to saturate a cloth canvas; then a dilute solution of sodium hydrogen sulfate is added until the reaction product coagulates, thereby producing a waterproof canvas. The salt is washed away with water. The waterproof canvas may be used for awnings, tents, coverings, etc. The coagulated reaction product may be molded into useful objects such as knobs, handles, toys, etc., by using heat and pressure. PA1 (d) Potassium diethylenetriamine polysulfide silicate reaction product and epichlorohydrin, in an amount wherein the potassium and chloride atoms are about equal, are mixed, then poured into a mold of an art object. The mixture cures in from 30 minutes to 12 hours to produce a solid molded art object such as a doll, bird, statue, etc.
Alkali metal amine polysulfide silicate reaction products are reacted with the following components to produce resinous products: